Pretty Little Demons
by MagnaVictoria
Summary: Non-magic. Harry was always able to see them. He was able to see them for as long as he remembers. They were always there, floating around him, clinging onto staircases and all. The demons, he was once told, can only be seen by certain people, special people. Maybe that's why he was always called a freak, maybe that's why he knows that Tom Riddle, his English teacher, is different.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: My friend said four is an unlucky number. So... Tada, a fifth fanfiction. I know I should get on with the other four, but too bad.**_

_**Inspired by Black Bird, a manga by Kanoko Sakurakoji**_

_**Warnings: Slash, Het, Non-magic AU, Supernatural stuff, Blood, Gore, Violence, Language, Mpreg, Death, Sexual situations and themes**_

_**I don't own.**_

* * *

Harry was annoyed.

"Harry, are you okay?" Came the concerned voice of Hermione, his best female friend.

"I'm fine..." He muttered, picking himself up off the floor and dusting himself off.

"You sure, Harry? That's the third time you've tripped today, mate. And even _you_ aren't _that_ clumsy," Ron, his male best friend, added, worried.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Er... Nothing..." The redhead smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

Hermione looked at her watch. "Oh, come on, you two, let's hurry. We're going to be late for class! You sure you don't need to go to the nurse's office though, Harry?"

"I'm fine, 'Mione. Let's get to class."

Harry glared.

The reason for his annoyance was sitting there grinning at him creepily. It looked like a black cat but it's lower half had been replaced by another set of front paws and head.

Demons.

Sometimes, he wished that he wasn't who he was.

Harry Potter was a high school kid, but not your average high school kid. Unlike most high school kids, he could see things, things like ghosts and spirits and, most importantly, demons. And, unlike most high school kids, he was bothered almost daily by demons that weren't supposed to be strong enough to even come in contact with the human world. He had once been told that he was special, being able to see things that no one else could.

That was the only time he had been told that. He remembered that it was a nice old man who told him what they were and that no one else could see them. All the other times, he had been called a freak. His ability had only gave him grief. His parents had died young and he had been given to his aunt and uncle. At first, his aunt and uncle were quite happy to have him, until he began saying things in regards to his ability, if course. They had waved it off as childish imagination, but Harry had always been a stubborn child and he was soon being snubbed by his family and friends alike. Then he met that nice old man who assured him that he wasn't crazy, but that no one else could see these creatures called demons so he shouldn't talk about them. And, of course, he never mentioned the things again, opting to live a nice, normal life.

The old man had also told him about how these weaker demons weren't strong enough to truly live in the physical world and how they sometimes possessed people. But he had also said that they weren't all bad. Not like ghosts and spirits, anyways, because most of them only lingered because they were so hateful. He really hoped he never met one of those, as, while he could handle demons, he seemed to be exceptionally popular with them and if he was just as popular with spirits and ghosts... He didn't want to know what they would try to do to him.

But the real reason for his annoyance was the fact that recently, just after his sixteenth birthday a month ago actually, these demons had become bolder and even more annoying than usual. They tripped him up on a regular basis, stole his stuff and hid it, poured water on his homework, etc, etc... All the normal, annoying mischief demons were meant to get up to. But recently, it wasn't only that... They also did more dangerous things. One of them tried to smash a flower pot on his head. Once he almost tripped down the stairs, another time they had tried to kill him with a bunch of flammable stuff. Oh yeah, they also constantly clung to him.

He walked into the classroom.

"Late again, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger?"

Oh yeah. There was also another reason for his annoyance.

"We apologize, Mr. Riddle."

The new teacher.

"Detention for the three of you. Report to my office after school, please. Now sit down."

Harry gritted his teeth as Hermione once again answered politely and the three of them went to sit.

"Wow, Harry. He really hates you," Dean, one of his other friends and desk mate, whispered, "Maybe even more than Snape does, and that's saying something."

You could say that again.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Thomas, detention. Do not speak in my class, thank you very much. Mr. Potter, see me after school tomorrow, as well."

And again. And again.

He hadn't even said anything.

Tom Marvolo Riddle was the new English Teacher at their oddly named school, Hogwarts High. Aged 23, tall, dark and handsome, he was the perfect man for every girl. He was a genius, as well, having apparently graduated university at the age of sixteen, though claiming to have the intelligence to graduate earlier. He came from a rich family, a very rich family, and, for some reason, decided to become a teacher at their private-but-not-elite school. He had a fanclub, of course, and most of the girls (and perhaps some boys, too) were infatuated with him. However, he seemed to either have some sort of personal grudge against Harry, or was obsessed with him.

He hoped it was neither.

Riddle was not actually that much of a strict man. In fact, compared to McGonagall and Snape, he was very lax. Unfortunately, he seemed to assign Harry detention whenever possible and those with him at the time. What was disturbing, though, was the fact that he'd always send the others to be supervised by other teachers while supervising Harry himself. And Harry could always feel eyes on him even though Riddle was always focusing on something else whenever he looked at the man.

Creepy.

That wasn't all though...

"Mr. Potter, you can be Juliet for this part as you seem too absorbed in the book to pay attention to my lectures."

Riddle always, always made Harry star as Juliet.

How fucking annoying.

He was a guy, for god sakes.

Oh, and, because of this, there was some stupid Yaoi fanclub that a bunch of girls had made in support of their "shipping".

Life sucked.

And there was definitely something he didn't like about Riddle. Just a feeling of darkness about him.

His eyebrow twitched.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Fuck you, _Romeo_.

* * *

"Harry?"

Harry looked up from the random game of Uno that he and his friends had began playing out of boredom during lunch. It was a girl, Romilda Vane, if he remembered correctly.

"Hm?"

"Can I borrow you for a moment?"

He could see a bunch of her friends giggling behind her and giving her thumbs up behind her and resisted the urge to sigh. He knew what this was about.

"Sure," he said with a smile. Damn his inability to be a jerk to people.

Romilda led him outside, though Harry had no idea why they had to be so far away just so that she could confess.

"So," Harry said, forcing a smile, "What is it you want to talk about?"

Romilda giggled. Oh how he hated his fanclub and having them in general.

"Well, Harry, I... I really like you and I heard that you broke up with Ginny Weasley recently..." Harry hid a grimace at that. "So... Would you like to go out with me?"

"Well," Harry began. Romilda looked so hopeful and he was too much of a nice guy to crush that, but it had to be done. "I'm sorry, Romilda, but I'm not ready for a relationship so soon after the break up."

"Oh... Well..."

"Yeah, I'm sorry... Let's go back. Class will be starting soon..."

He turned to leave, cursing himself for not knowing how to deal with girls, when he suddenly felt a chill up his spine. Quickly he turned around and saw a flash of silver before sharp pain erupted against his neck. He pressed his hand against that sharp pain, unbelieving of what he just saw. Pulling it away, he stared.

Blood.

His blood.

And Romilda held a knife.

"Wha... t?"

She couldn't possibility be that angry about him rejecting her, right?

"Hm... Was it too shallow?" She muttered, looking rather nonchalant about what she had just done. Then she licked his blood off the knife. "Delicious..."

"What the hell?" Harry back away, seriously creeped out by now.

Romilda just followed, grinning evilly and pointing at him with the knife. "Stay still, and let this little demon eat you!" With that she lunged, pinning him against the tree with one hand, the other posed to strike.

A demon! She must be possessed!

Harry struggled, surprised by how strong her grip was. She was cutting off his air supply.

But... Eat him? Demons didn't eat people, did they?

"What... Why...?"

"You don't know?" Romilda looked surprised. "Well then, I guess I could explain... It's rare, but every now and then, a human like you is born. Drinking your blood gives us power and let's us live longer and eating your flesh can give us eternal life. The children you carry will be powerful, too... And there are some that will seek you as a bride. But... Most of you just get eaten." She giggled.

Did she just say carry children? But, Harry was a guy, he couldn't carry children. What the hell was that demon talking about?!

However, before he had any more time to ponder, Romilda stabbed down and he closed his eyes, bracing himself for the pain.

But there was none.

Instead, there was an inhumane shriek and the pressure on his windpipe went away, allowing him to crumple to the ground at the base of the tree. He cautiously opened his eyes.

"Fool. Chasing after what is mine."

His eyes widened because there was Riddle, dropping the now limp body of the once possessed Romilda Vane onto the ground.

"What...?" Harry's voice came out hoarse and he coughed a little, wincing at the pain in his neck. He seemed to be saying that a lot recently.

The disdainful red eyes (when had they become red?) of Riddle turned towards him and softened slightly. He tutted as he looked at Harry's wound and dropped down, grabbing Harry's shoulders before leaning forwards to inspect the wound. Harry didn't move. Either Riddle was a demon or... something worse than a demon. No one could normal could have competed against that strength so easily.

He jumped when Riddle yanked his shirt past his shoulder and leaned forwards even more.

"What... What are you doing? Let go!" Harry struggled weakly in the other's grip, but it was like fighting against iron. He gasped when he felt something touch the wound. Something wet and slimy. "Is that... Your tongue? What the hell!? Ow! Get off me, you creep!"

Harry was trembling by now, just slightly, but this day was proving worse and worse. First, he got attacked by a possessed classmate, then said possessed classmate told him that he's some sort of elixir for demons and now he was getting molested by his English teacher that hated him.

"Stop moving. I can't heal you if you keep squirming like that," came the voice of Riddle, right against his ear. "It's turning me on." Harry froze as he felt... something... hard poking him in the thigh. He chanced a look down and realized that Riddle had gotten hard, licking at his neck and supposedly healing him. He shut his eyes and gritted his teeth, trying not to provoke a further reaction from his English teacher.

Finally, _finally_, the older man pulled away and Harry glared at him warily. He put his hand against his wound to find that it had disappeared. His eyes widened, shocked, and he swallowed.

He shuddered, pressing himself back into the bark as Riddle smirked, licking blood from his lips with a soft moan. Harry was all too aware of how Riddle loomed over him, of how Riddle practically dwarfed him, of how Riddle was looking at him, of how Riddle made no effort to hide his obvious arousal. In fact, for that last part, he just pushed it against Harry even further, causing Harry to press himself against the tree trunk even more.

"Wh-what are you?" He asked, voice slightly shaky, as he tried to push the person or demon or whatever he was away.

Riddle smiled creepily as he finally pushed away and stood up. His pupils turned to slits and his red eyes seemed to glow. His black hair lengthened and curled at the tips, becoming messier and making it look as if his hair were a mess of feathers. Something swished around behind him and Harry realized it was a reptilian tail, except that there were feathers at the end. However, the thing that shocked him the most were the wings that burst from Riddle's back. Each one of them must have been as long as Riddle was tall, yet they were rather thin and covered in shimmering black feathers, the ends tipped in red.

"I am the leader of the Quetzalcoalts, and your future husband," Riddle announced, and it was around then that Harry's mind stopped working. Riddle knelt down again and pressed his lips to Harry's insistently, _forked_ tongue prying open the other's mouth with ease and dominating it. Harry was still trying to register what the fuck happened when Riddle pulled away, but not far enough, and smirked arrogantly. "You will look beautiful when swollen with my child."

Harry did the only thing he could think of.

He kicked Riddle where it hurts.

Hard.


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: The reason why the Dursleys are nicer than in the books is because magic doesn't exist! And, of some reason, I kind of like Dudley and the way he is in the books..._**

**_Although, I find this chapter to be weird and just not to my liking for some reason..._**

**_Enjoy the chapter!_**

* * *

Harry sighed as he sat on his bed.

He couldn't believe this, but it wasn't just a dream either.

He had somehow gained a supernatural stalker.

Just great. And it wasn't some ordinary demon, either.

Apparently it was some powerful (though he hadn't seen much evidence of that yet) snake-human demon. What did Riddle call himself? Quetzal cult? At least one good thing came out of this, Riddle refused to let the lower leveled demons harass what he deemed 'his'. Therefore, he had peace for the past few days.

He threw himself back so he was lying down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, scowling.

But god, was Riddle annoyingly persistent...

_After what had happened with Riddle, Harry decided to treat things as if they never happened and went home at once. However, he couldn't help but notice the fact that there were no demons bothering him anymore. They didn't even seem to be able to get close to him. And that had only started happening after Riddle... No, it didn't happen!_

_He sighed as he watched the scenery go by._

_"Oi, Harry," Dudley, his cousin, got his attention from the shotgun seat, frowning at him. He shifted so that he was kneeling and facing Harry. "What the hell is the matter with you? You're bringing the either mood down..."_

_Wow, if Dudley could sense this, Harry must be more distressed than he first thought._

Well, I did get molested by a teacher...

_Suddenly, the car screeched to a halt. "WHAT!?" His uncle, Vernon Dursley boomed from the drivers seat._

_Oops. Did he say that out loud?_

_"You got... Molested by a teacher?" Dudley asked slowly as if trying to get his brain around the fact._

_"I was just joking. I'm fine, really," Harry quickly amended, smiling apologetically. Vernon shot him an annoyed look and the car drive off again._

_It wasn't long before they arrived and went to join their respective friends in their respective classes, bidding each other adieu._

_"Hey, Harry, are you alright? Where were you yesterday?" Ron asked as soon as he saw Harry._

_Harry smiled reassuringly. "I was feeling a little off so I went home to rest, but I'm fine now."_

_Hermione eyed him, skeptical. As she was about to say something, another voice cut in._

_"Mr. Potter," Oh god. It was Riddle. "Come with me please," he requested, smiling charmingly, "I must talk to you about your behavior in class."_

_Harry stared at the man for a moment wondering if he was stupid or crazy or both. Then he realized that he couldn't refuse without seeming weird and sighed, getting up. "Catch you later, alright?" He said to his friends before walking out of the classroom, Riddle following._

_Harry was cautious, but he didn't think that Riddle would do anything in the school building._

_"This way."_

_They turned a corner and entered Riddle's office. Harry turned just in time to see Riddle locking the door. Oh shit. This acting like nothing happened plan was not working. _

_He backed away nervously as Riddle approached and, before he knew it, Riddle had trapped him against the wall, caging him in with both arms._

_"What are you doing?" Harry asked, wary, paling when Riddle's serpentine features and wings came into existence. He pressed himself against the wall and pushed against Riddle's chest when the man got closer, pressing their bodies together. "Hey! Get off me!" Harry screamed, struggling._

_"It's no use, no one can hear us," Riddle breathed against his neck. Harry froze when something pointy scraped against his jugular. "You should feel honored. I came to this wretched school just to make you my bride. And what a great bride you'll make..."_

_It was at that point where Riddle once again shoved his tongue down Harry's throat, but this time Harry reacted and bit down, lashing out violently before getting loose and running out the room. _

_He was glad he didn't need a key to unlock it from the inside._

_When English class came, he was gleeful to see Riddle sporting what looked like a faint, half-healed black eye. _

_He just wasn't looking forwards to detention so in the end he decided to not go. He was not going spend all that time alone with Riddle._

After that, Riddle pretty much accosted him whenever the chance came and Harry fled after violently getting free every single time.

Harry scowled at the ceiling. Somehow, this was worse than the demons harassing him.

And yet, he was starting to get used to it.

His scowl deepened. He didn't like how he was becoming used to Riddle molesting him. Because that was just plain wrong. It wasn't like he condemned homosexuality or anything, he was bisexual himself, but he meant the molesting part.

Oh god did he hate Riddle. What was wrong with that guy!?

Harry grounded his teeth and glared at the ceiling as if it he wished he could burn a hole through it, ignoring the faint arousal he felt.

"Harry, where are you?! Come down and make dinner!" Petunia's voice came up from below.

"Urg... Coming!" Harry yelled back, reluctantly getting up and going downstairs.

* * *

"Why does he always refuse me?" Tom growled, pacing in his study. He had been ranting for the last ten minutes. "Any women or man would be falling at my feet for a chance to be with me no matter human or demon so why doesn't it work on him?"

"My Lord, may I inquire what, exactly, you did?" The blonde man watching him asked.

"I told him that I would make him my bride and kissed him, Lucius" Tom replied, smirking slightly at the memory. Suddenly, he frowned. "But then he kicked me and ran away. It hurt."

Lucius winced in sympathy. There wasn't much a human could do that would make a powerful demon like Tom feel pain so Lucius could guess where the boy had kicked. "My Lord, I am sorry to say this, but that was a rather stupid thing to have done."

Tom glared at the man slightly before sighing and sitting down on the couch gracefully. "Then what do you propose I do, Lucius?"

"There is the option of asking him to go out with you and asking him to forgive you."

"Forgive me? What did I do wrong to have to ask for forgiveness?"

"Apart from the part where you pretty much molested him and attempted to rape him several times _and_ was horribly unfair to him in your classes? Then nothing, My Lord."

Tom just raised an eyebrow at Lucius. "The Potter family is a demon family, is it not?"

"Yes, My Lord, they are one of the three families that control the _Animagi_ and _Were-Creature_ group, the others being the Blacks and the Greybacks," Lucius answered.

Tom smirked. "Then that is good enough to categorize him as a demon. What I did held no fault."

"But, My Lord, we have no way of knowing if he really is the Potter scion. There has never been a _Blessing_ that has demon blood within his or her veins, so the chances are very low. Additionally, Harry Potter was raised in the human society were demon courting rituals are not condoned. We are much more feral than they. Dominance and strength may decide things like this in our society, but not in theirs," Lucius sneered slightly as he talked about humans, showing his displeasure, but hoping that his lord would understand. However, when he looked at the older man, Tom was staring out the window, deep in thought with a slight smirk on his face, and Lucius knew that Tom had already tuned him out. Lucius sighed and gave up, wishing Harry Potter luck on dealing with his lord.

* * *

The doorbell rang suddenly just as they began eating dinner.

The Dursleys were confused, who would be visiting them at this time?

"Harry, get the door," Petunia Dursley ordered. Harry nodded and obeyed, getting up and going to the door. However, once he had opened it, he slammed it close right away.

Riddle. What the fuck was he doing here?

"Who's at the door, Harry?"

"My teacher!" Harry called back after a moment of hesitation. He opened the door again and scowled. "What are you doing here?"

Riddle just smiled. "I'm here to talk to your guardians about your behavior at school. What a bad student, never coming to the detentions I assign."

Harry bristled and hissed like an angry cat. "My behavior? You fucking pervert, think about your own. It's way more inappropriate!"

"Now, now, is that anyway to talk to your teacher? Why don't you invite me in?" The man scolded.

"Ah, so you must be Harry's teacher," Petunia's voice came from behind Harry. She had, apparently, come to see what was taking him so long. Putting on a sweet smile at the sight of Harry's handsome teacher, Petunia said, "Come on, Harry, let the man in."

Harry twitched with annoyance but stood to the side to let Riddle in. Riddle smiled at him and stepped inside. "What a lovely home you have, Mrs. Dursley." Petunia giggled and blushed and Harry made fake gagging motions, out of the adults' sights. Although, judging by Riddle's amused look, he had seen.

"Thank you. Come in, come in," Petunia urged, ushering Riddle into the living room, "We were having dinner just now."

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting..."

"Oh, it's fine. Harry, go back to the kitchen." Harry quickly obeyed, not really wanting to be anywhere near Riddle. "So, what brings you here, Mr...?"

"Riddle. I'm here because..."

The words faded as Harry entered the kitchen and sat down at the table. His cousin and uncle were already stuffing their faces.

"Who was that, boy?" His uncle asked.

"Just my teacher..." Harry mumbled before starting on his dinner.

* * *

It wasn't long before Petunia came back in, looking slightly annoyed. "Harry, go up to your room. Mr. Riddle wants to talk with you privately." Harry sighed and got up reluctantly, having already finished dinner, under Petunia's glare. His aunt really wasn't happy with him, it seemed.

Harry tried to make the journey upstairs last as long as possible, but it didn't really work.

The first thing he saw when he opened the door was Riddle lounging on his bed as if the man owned it.

"Get the hell off my bed," Harry growled, scowling at the smirk that appeared on Riddle's face. It was bad enough that Riddle was here, but seriously!

"Now, now, is that any way to talk to your teacher?" Riddle asked, getting off the bed anyways.

"What the hell are you here for?" Harry snapped, wary. He jumped as the door suddenly closed behind him and quickly tried to open it, only to find that it was locked. "Fucking bastard!"

"Language, Harry," Riddle admonished as he got closer. Harry backed away as Riddle came closer until they were only an arms length away from each other. "Now, why don't we sit down and talk?"

Harry opened his mouth to swear or curse at Riddle, but found his arm grabbed in a vice-like grip and he was then pulled, falling on the bed face first. He snarled angrily as a Riddle pinned him down and nuzzled his neck. "What the hell?!"

"Hmm... You'd make a really good wife, you know... Being able to cook so well. Your aunt offered me biscuits while we were talking. You made them, didn't you? They were delicious..." Riddle murmured into his ear and Harry felt his cheeks heating up at the praise.

"Get off!" He shouted instead, ignoring everything Riddle had just said. However, he was surprised when Riddle actually obeyed, letting him sit up. Harry continued scowling at the other, suspicious. Usually, it'd take a good kick for Riddle to let him go.

Riddle smiled in response to his suspicion. "Don't be like that. I just wanted to apologize."

Harry blinked, surprised. "Apologize?"

"Yes," Riddle nodded and gave him a sheepish smile. "My actions have been very... inappropriate and I'm sorry for causing you distress. As a demon, we are used to much more... feral courtships. We do not do much of that romantic stuff unless we are already mated, so I am unused to human courting rituals. Dominance and power is what we consider attractive, I suppose. So, can you please forgive me?" A pair of puppy-eyes suddenly adorned the handsome face and, for some reason, Harry felt like comparing his teacher to a puppy.

Harry blinked again in surprise, his anger fading slightly. He hadn't really thought that demons would be much different from humans. He just thought that Riddle was an annoyingly persistent pervert. "Um... Well... I guess so..." He mentally cursed himself for being such a nice person.

"Great!" A bright smile appeared, almost blinding Harry with its intensity, and Harry could almost imagine the wagging tail. "So, let's start over then..." Riddle then took Harry's hands into his own, "Would you be willing to go on a date with me, Harry?"

"Huh? Uh... I don't really..." The puppy eyes appeared again and Harry's defenses crumbled. "Fine... I'll give you another chance..."

"Yes!" Riddle near cheered before suddenly hugging him and pulling him into a kiss.

Harry's first instinct was to hit the other, but he quelled it and let himself be kissed. Slowly, Riddle deepened it and Harry let him do it. Because, well, he hadn't noticed before but, damn, Riddle was a good kisser. They finally broke apart, leaving Harry gasping for air. "Mr. Riddle..."

"You can call me Tom, Harry, outside of school."

Harry hesitated. He wasn't really sure about this relationship thing and he had no idea why he even accepted, but those puppy eyes were really hard to deny. "Tom... aren't student teacher relationships against the rules?"

"Don't worry. We can hide it, no one has to know, after all."

Suddenly, Harry felt something warm on his thigh. "What are you doing, Tom...?" Harry eyed the other suspiciously as the hand stroked his thigh. And then Tom pinched his ass and Harry's restraint broke.

So he kneed the other where it hurts most.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I couldn't help but laugh when I saw some of them. Here's a new, but short, chapter for y'all. Sorry for the delay!**_

_**I don't think I'm very good at this whole romance thing... Especially scenes where Harry and Tom have to get to know each other. I feel so... Awkward writing them. I don't usually care much for sappy things, so most things with romance in it that I read is usually dark or angst all the way or one of the characters is crazy. (Although I'm not sure if Tom counts as sane...)**_

* * *

"Is this your idea of a date? If it is, I'm really regretting agreeing to letting you date me."

Harry was sulking.

"But it's a good way to spend time together, is it not? And it doesn't arouse suspicion."

Yup, he was sulking.

"Are you for real!?"

And there was a very, very good reason as to why, exactly, he was sulking.

"Of course. After all, most the school is convinced I hate you and the other, much smaller part is... Well, the fanclub, but no one takes their opinion seriously, since they're just a fanclub."

Tom had, in the name of finding a way to spend time with him discretely, given him detention.

Harry thought that he was a sadistic bastard.

"You're a bastard, you know that?" Harry sighed, resigned to going along with Tom's logic.

"Actually, I was born in wedlock. My parents were, and still are, married when they conceived me." Tom was sitting at the desk in his office and, since all the chairs and couches except for one had spontaneously disappeared from his office, Harry was sitting on said desk.

He had refused outright to sit on Tom's lap when offered and the floor wasn't at all comfortable. So, the desk was the prime location.

Unfortunately, a miscalculation on his part had Tom between his legs. Oh well, at least they were the same height now.

"..."

"..."

Harry having nothing to say in reply, an awkward silence reigned. Or, well, Harry was feeling awkward, especially with the intense scrutiny Tom was giving him. Oh, and the hand that had landed on his lower back, right above his ass. Speaking of...

Harry glared at Tom who quickly whipped his hand back and put both up in a gesture of surrender, his smile annoyingly innocent and puppy-like. It seemed like the other had learned his lesson. Good.

Harry coughed. "So... What is it like, being a Quezal Cult?" He asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Quetzalcoalt," Tom corrected him, studying him intently for a moment and making him shift in discomfort before replying. "Well, it's certainly better than having to be human all the time." The older man gave a grimace. "I don't understand how one can stand to be so... Fragile and weak all the time."

Annoyed, Harry glared. "Hey, I'm human, you know? And anyways, we are not weak."

"Yes, you are," Tom stated simply, raising an eyebrow, "I could overpower you easily and always have to be ever so careful with my strength as to not make anyone suspicious. It's... Troublesome."

Harry felt an eye twitch and sighed, trying to let go of his anger. Maybe this wasn't the best way to go about with this... Tom was an arrogant jerk and that was an undeniable fact, but, being a couple and all, Harry really wanted to get to know Tom better. He wasn't really sure why, but he might as well try, right?

"Then, tell me your favorite color."

"Black."

"Why?"

"It's the color of my feathers." What an arrogant answer. "But..." Tom leaned forwards with a smirk and cupped Harry's face, fingers stroking his hair and cheek. "Also because it's the color of your hair. It's like silk darkness, absolutely beautiful."

Harry tried his best to fight his blush, he really did, but it was his natural response to a compliment of any kind. "Um... Er..."

Tom chuckled. "You look so endearing when you blush," he whispered, voice low and husky. Then, he pressed forwards, pushing his lips and tongue against Harry's.

Harry gasped at the unexpected assault and Tom, bastard that he was, took advantage of that to push his tongue into fray. Harry felt his cheeks heat as Tom's lips and tongue moved against his own, as if the other was trying to devour him. Considering what Tom was, that might not be too far from the truth.

A moan escaped his mouth as it was ravished by Tom's own and he whimpered when he felt sharp teeth bite into his lip, splitting it. A forked tongue followed as Tom retreated slightly to lap up the blood with a moan of his own.

Wait-! Sharp teeth, forked tongue!?

"Gah!"

Knee up...

Thud!

"Argh! _Ow_!"

* * *

Harry squirmed a bit, uncomfortable under the stares of his two best friends as they scrutinized him.

"Harry... Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm.. Uh, fine, Hermione. Why'd you ask?"

"D-dude, you just said you had to go see Riddle and couldn't come to football practice. You never miss practice! And for Riddle? You hate him!" Ron choked out in surprise. "Did he give you a detention when I wasn't looking? If so, just ignore it, mate! You know he's an absolute jerk. He's totally unfair towards you."

And, for once, Hermione agreed with Ron about a teacher. Harry felt touched at that. "That's right, Harry, you should report him or something. It's an abuse of authority, to be picking on you like that."

"I-it's fine, guys," Harry consoled, "I just want to talk to him about homework."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at that. "I thought you did all of your homework... That's what you told me... Harry?"

"Yeah, well, I did. This is, uh, something else. I gotta go, bye!"

With that, Harry made a break for Tom's office.

What his friends had said made him frown though. Tom was really taking up a lot of his time. More than he realized. He was sacrificing a lot of his free time to be with Tom and- wait! When did Riddle become Tom to him?

He slowed, making a face. He couldn't possibly be falling for the pervert, could he?

* * *

"We should go out, like, out of the school and hang out somewhere."

Tom raised an eyebrow at Harry's suggestion and smirked, but was cut off as he opened his mouth to speak.

"No, I'm not... falling for you or anything. I said I'd give you a chance and I'm going to, but there's no way we can keep our dates in school." Harry rolled his eyes. "What kind of couple does that? The only problem is if we're recognized. Your career here would be doomed."

Tom raised an eyebrow, not missing the tone of concern in the teen's voice. "You do realize I don't need this job right? You should know I'm rich enough without it."

"Still!"

Another smirk found its way onto Tom's face as he wrapped his arms around the other's slim waist from behind. "Aw, you care so much about little old me?"

Immediately, Harry began to struggle, though lightly and giving up quickly with a huff. "Well, I'm a compassionate person and it's my job to care about pathetic life forms that no one else will care about," the teen drawled.

"You're calling me a pathetic life form?" Tom asked, a hint of incredulity creeping into his tone. "Me? The Great leader of the Quetzalcoalts?"

"Well, someone needs to curb that ego of yours before you have trouble getting your head out the door."

"Hmm..." Tom narrowed his eyes and lowered his head, flicking his tongue out to lick at Harry's neck. The yelp he earned in return was cute and the taste if Harry's skin was exquisite.

"H-hey! Watch that forked tongue of yours!" The boy within his arms squeaked, voice high.

Deciding that he enjoyed Harry's actions, Tom proceeded to lather the other's neck in his saliva. Harry squeaked and wiggled in his arms, struggling with all his might, unable to stop the giggles that were forced out of him.

"S-stop! Th-that tickles!" Harry's words were breathless and Tom wanted to hear more of those sounds, just in a different context.

But, shit, he was getting hard and it appeared that Harry could feel it, too, since he froze. Tom stopped his assault a second later, listening to Harry's pants filling the silence.

"Um, Tom, would you mind..." Harry shifted awkwardly and tapped Tom's arms, which were still locked around Harry's waist. Tom let go only after a moment's hesitation and Harry stepped back and turned.

An awkward silence reigned, but Tom found it preferable to getting kicked in the spot that Harry seemed to aim at automatically.

"Well, then..." Harry cleared his throat.

"Let's go to the movies this Sunday."

"Uh... Sure...?" Harry agreed uncertainly, startled by the sudden proposition.

"Good. I'll pick you up at two. We can go to dinner after that. For now though, I have a class to teach."

"W-wait!" Harry blinked as he was left staring at the closed door of Tom's office.

Well. That was rude.


	4. Adoption Notice

Hello, everyone!

This is NOT an update. I'm sorry but I'm putting up this story for adoption.

I'll make it quick, but I have either run out of time/ideas for this story or simply can't continue. If you would like to adopt it, please PM me about it and I will tell you what you need to know.

I know I haven't been on and updating and I'm sorry. Real Life is, as we all know, a little terror. I won't be getting rid of all my stories though. Just A Guiding Darkness, Pretty Little Demons and The Next Target.

Thank you for your support everyone!

MV


	5. Adopted Notice

Hi everyone!

Just so y'all are aware...

Good news, yukikosnow139 has decided to adopt this story of mine! Yay! Pretty Little Demons shall be continued!

MV

EDIT: Address of adopted fic:

s/11779281/1/Pretty-Little-Demons


End file.
